Chilly the Snownoide
by The Love Doc
Summary: One-shot: After hearing the tale of Frosty the Snowman, Wave and her family tell their own version of Frosty the Snowman, Ironoide style. Late Christmas special for 'Soulmates'.


**Me: Hello, peoples! And welcome to Chilly the Snownoide! :D**

**Chilly: Hi! :D**

**Me: ^^ If you guys didn't read 'Soulmates', then I suggest you do so or else this won't make sense...O-O**

**Wave: Yeah! Read my story! ^^**

**Me: *sighs* -_- Its not just YOUR story, Wave!**

**Wave: -_-...Whatever...**

**_*sighs* ANYWAY, this little fic is just a little one-shot about how the Ironoides learn about the little legend of Frosty the Snowman and tell everyone the Ironoide version of it. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TFA...but if I did..._**

**Chilly the Snownoide**

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!" Was what ehoced in the frosty and cold air of December.

Charlotte stood up on a snowbank, gathered some snow and tossed it into the air, watching it go up, then fall back down, almost like it was snowing on her. Charlotte laughed as the snow landed either in front of her or on her head, enjoying the fun snow-day. Charlotte gathered up some more snow and threw it up in the air, repeating this over and over. Luke barked happily and danced around as snow drifted from the clouds and flew down to Earth at a slow and steady pace. Optimus chuckled when he saw Luke try to trap a snowflake under his paw without any luck. Luke growled at the snowflake and chased after another one-still the same result. Charlotte grinned at her puppies attempts to trap a snowflake under his paw, laughing at him.

"Hmmm, isn't that nice?" Elita One said, coming out of the base with a hot cup of oil in her hands. Optimus glanced up and smiled at Elita as she sat down beside him, handing him the oil. "Thanks, Elita," Optimus said, taking the oil while kissing her cheek. Elita smiled as she rested her helm on his boxy shoulder plate. "How's Charlotte?" Elita asked. Optimus smiled. "She's fine...just look." He pointed at the four-year-old, whom was now laying on her back, moving her arms and legs up and down, making an snow angel. Elita One giggled as she saw Charlotte jump up from her spot and look at what she had created in the snow and clapped her blue mittens together.

"Look, Optimus! Look!" Charlotte pointed to her snow angel while grinning at Optimus, wanting to know what the red an blue mech thought of it. Optimus smiled thoughtfully as he looked at the snow angel closely. "Its nice, Charlotte," he said, keeping his optics on it. Charlotte turned to Elita One. "Yes," Elita agreed. "It is very nice, Charlotte." The young girl beamed at what the bots said.

Charlotte was wearing a pink parka; blue and white earmuffs that were heart shaped, blue mittens, a blue skirt, gray leggings and white boots. The key dangled from her neck lazily. Luke barked at a snowflake when it landed on the ground, as if to say, '_And stay there!_'. He tried, once again, to trap the snowflake under his paw, once again unsuccessful. He growled in frusation. Charlotte just laughed. "You silly puppy!" she laughed happily. Luke seemed to ignore her on his quest to trap a snowflake in his paw, reasons unknown to the four-year-old or the the Autobots that were watching. Charlotte shook her head and made another snow angel, a wide grin on her face, so wide it look like it couldn't be held on the tiny face any longer. Optimus sighed and took a sip of the steaming oil.

"Mmmmmmm, this is good oil," Optimus stated, taking another sip. Elita One giggled at her mech and sighed. "What did you expect? _I_made it!" she joked. Optimus smirked and held Elita closer to him. "I guess you're right." He mused, taking another sip. Elita and Optimus glanced up and saw that Luke had tackled Charlotte to the snowy ground, the young girl laughing. "Luke! Get off me, you silly puppy!" Charlotte laughed, Luke just licking her face. Charlotte squirmed under Luke's paw, laughing. Optimus shook his helm. "Those two..." he sighed. Elita sighed and nodded in agreement.

Elita placed her digits on the ground, running them over the snow. She was just so curious about it...it was nothing like Cybertron... "Feels nice, doesn't it?" Optimus hummed, his own digits wrapped around Elita's, still tracing the snow. Elita smiled softly at this thoughtfully. "It does..." She said, softly. Optimus nuzzled her cheek lovingly, making her smile brighter. "I love the snow..." Elita murmured. Optimus grinned and nodded.

"Hey, guys!" Wave's voice chimed. Optimus and Elita glanced up at Wave and Hot Shot as they poked their helms outside. Wave gestured for the two bots and little girl and puppy to come inside. "C'mon! Cailey telling some sort of story about a snowguy!" Wave said. Hot Shot sighed. "Its snow_man_, Wave." Hot Shot corrected. Wave rolled her optics. "Whatever, Shot." Wave waved a hand at him, then looked back at Optimus and Elita. "C'mon!" she said, again. Optimus and Elita smiled and got up. "Charlotte," Hot Shot said, "you wanna come in too?" Charlotte and Luke glanced up and the small girl smiled. "Okay," she said. Luke yipped, as if to say, '_I'm coming too!_' and jumped off of Charlotte, rushing to the door. Charlotte ran after Luke, laughing, Optimus and Elita following.

Once she was inside, Charlotte took off her parka and hung it on a makeshift coat hanger, putting her gloves and earmuffs on it as well. Under her coat, she had on a white turtle neck and a pink T-shirt with a white kitten playing with yarn in the middle. She took off her boots and replaced them with pink and white Dora the Explorer sneakers. She ran over to her own little chair-which had a Cinderella design on it with pink in the background-and sat on it, which was beside Neil's red chair that had a Spider-Man design on it. Neil smiled when he saw Charlotte sit next to im in their chairs.

"Here," Neil said as he hands Charlotte a mug of hot-coca. Charlotte smiles and takes it gingerly. "Thanks, Neil," she said. Neil grinned. Wrench sat beside Neil as Luke trotted over, jumping onto Charlotte's lap. They all listened to Cailey and Fern and Gwen tell a story about a snowman named Frosty, Candy stringing the guitar, Fern making actions as Cameron made soundaffects. As the tale ended, StarGazer thought back to when she was a sparkling...

"So," Cailey said, "what did you guys think of that?" Jazz grinned, as did everybody else. "Awesome!" Hammerhead cheered, pumping his fists in the air. Fern grinned at him. Data turned to Rave, who turned to DG, who turned to StarGazer, all smiling. StarGazer nodded and turned to Cailey. "Well," she said. "It was...great! But..." StarGazer said, tapping her digits on her chin. "But what?" Gwen asked.

"It kinda sounds..." StarGazer said, trailing off, the started again, "Familiar." Everyone gave her a quizzical look. Luna and Wave and Hammerhead and Wrench looked just as confused. "What are you talking about?" Luna asked. DG smirked and whispered something in Luna's audio, making her smile, then she repeated it to Wave through their secret line they had, making Wave grin. "Yeah, now that you mention it, sis, it _does_kinda sounds familiar." Wave said. Hot Shot gave her a 'WTF' look, but she just smiled innocently. "You see, guys," Rave said. "Us Ironoides actually have something similar to your tale." Everyone leaned in with interest. "We do?" Wrench asked. DG nodded. "Yeah..but you weren't old enough for us to tell ya...so now your gonna hear it now, how does that sound?" Wrench nodded.

"Tell us!" Charlotte cheered, excited, "Yeah! Tell us the Ironoide version!" Neil chimed in, although he couldn't pronounce Ironoide right. StarGazer grinned. "Okay," she said. The Ironoide story-teller leaned over, taking off her visor. Everyone sat around StarGazer, interested in the Ironoide version of Frosty the Snowman. "Okay," StarGazer repeated. "This is the tale called, Chilly the Snownoide..."

* * *

*_StarGazer's telling the story now_*

"Wow! Look at the enersnow!" A young Ironoide mech, Zoomer, exclaimed as he stared out his window. His mother smiled at his enthusiasm of enersnow. (**A/N: You say enersnow like this: first say _ener_, like from _energy_, then say snow**). Zoomer had his face pressed against the glass, staring out the window in wonder. Zoomer was black and gold, he had a lighting bolt-like mark from his shoulder to his left rips. In human years, Zoomer would be eight.

"Its a wonderful sight, isn't it?" Zoomer's mother said. Zoomer, without taking his topaz optics off the scene outside, nodded at his mother. His mother gave him a warm smiled and continued ith her work. "Wow," the young Ironoide breathed in awe. His entire yard was now filled with a blanket of white enersnow, glowing and shifting with energy. He grinned from ear-to-ear as he saw a pale pink and cherry red Ironoide femme walk down his walkway. "She's here!" he shouted in excitement. He jumped off his chair and zoomed-go figure-over to the door. His mother chuckled softly at her son. Zoomer peered out the window, and saw the femme almost at the door. He opened the door, just as the femme was about to knock. She almost tripped when her fist didn't reach the door. "Whoa!" she exclaimed.

Zoomer chuckled. "Sorry, Cherry Rose." Cherry Rose had baby blue optics; her helm was in a long red ponytail, she was mostly pale pink, she looked like she was wearing a red dress. Cherry Rose's baby blue optics looked Zoomer over and grinned. "Its okay, Zoom." She said. Zoomer grinned at his best friend and gestured her to come inside. Cherry Rose smiled and entered her friends house. The two have been best friends since they were sparklings; they are not 'oh-I'm-in-love-with-my-best-friend' or anything, their just friends-who wish everyone would leave them alone...

"You wanna go in the enersnow, Zoom?" Cherry Rose asked after a while of being in Zoomer's room playing board games and such. Zoomer glanced up from a data pad he was reading and nodded. "Okay," he said, "I got a new Shred that we could ride!" Cherry Rose grinned and asked, "What kind?" Zoomer grinned proudly as he set down his data pad. "X-1800-Shred-Monster." He said. Cherry Rose gasped and stood up. "No _way_! Those things are like _impossible_to get! Especially Shred-_Monsters_. How in the name of Iceiss did you get _one_? !" Cherry Rose's tomboy-ish instincts were suddenly kicking in. She was always into what Ironoide mechs were into-she hated her colours and her name-and despised what Ironoide femmes were into, saying it made femmes everywhere look like pink-loving loonitics.

"Its true!" Zoomer said. "But _how_? !" Cherry Rose exclaimed. Zoomer's grin grew. "My dad!" Zoomer's father was very close to the council, he also helped invent Shred's. Everyone at Zommer's school always begged him to give the a Shred, but the answer was always 'NO'. Cherry Rose never bugged him though, but she got a Shred for her sparkday as a present from Zoomer and his family. Shreds were like sleds; expect they were bigger and had lots of different brands, like, Beasts or Kraken or Dragon or regular Shreds or, the one everyone wanted now adays, Monsters. They were said to almost match the speed of light and you have better control of it and, for when the enersnow left, it could change into a Scoot. A Scoot is like a motor powered-scooter to humans, expect it hovered.

_Of course._Cherry Rose thought, keeping it to herself. "Well? Where is it!" she asked, looking around Zoomer's messy room for signs of the most expensive Shred ever. Zoomer's grin widened and he got up, going to his closet. He began digging in his closet, looking for the Shred-Monster. Cherry Rose was beginning to think that Zoomer lost it by the time her got it. "Found it!" Zoomer called happily. Cherry Rose smiled thoughtfully as her best friend took out the Shred dramatically. She gasped when she saw the Shred, it was more huge then her Kranken; it was midnight black with green lighting strips, it had glowing red eyes in the middle that look menacing, with a mouth that had sharp teeth that drooled blood, the drawn blood on the board spilled down and spelled, 'MONSTER' in a blend of electric green and blood red.

"No way," Cherry Rose gasped. "No way. No way. No way! No way! No _WAY!" _She ran over to the Shred and examined it, then felt it. It looked real, it felt real, it even smelled real. Zoomer continued grinning. "Almost hard to believe, isn't it, Cherry?" he said. His friend was at a lost for words. She just ran her pale pink hands on the Shred, up and down, up and down.

"Well? Why are you standing here! Let's take this for a spin!" Zoomer said. Cherry Rose looked at him quizzically. "You mean...you haven't _rode_it yet?" she was shocked. "Yeah," he adimtted. "I was, kinda waiting for you." He smiled proudly. "You're a stupid 'noide...but you're awesome!" she exclaimed, her English accent noticeable now. "I know, Cherry, I know! But we gotta take this thing _out_." Zoomer pointed out his window. Cherry Rose nodded. "Right!" Cherry Rose and Zoomer began to race outside, egar to put this thing to the test!

Once outside, Zoomer and Cherry Rose ran through his backyard, snuck past some other kid Ironoides that were on a nearby hill, riding on their own Shreds. They ran deep through the treenoides and ran into a clearing with a frozen pond. A waterfall was still running, even in the cool air. Zoomer and Cherry Rose climbed onto a snowbank and reached over a rock ledge, they swung themselves over to a ledge, which led to rock-like stairs, a series of open ledges, They climbed up, until they reached a small cave at the back of the water fall. Without a word, Zoomer and Cherry Rose entered the cave and walked through it, walking towards a bright light at the end. Once the reached the end, Zoomer and Cherry Rose jumped from the cave and landed on the ground. There, right in front of the, was a huge series of hills and snowbanks. The enersnow sparkled and glowed-go figure-and looked fresh. Just the way they liked it.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Zoomer shouted. Cherry Rose smiled and ran with her friend to the hills and snowbanks. "YAHOO!" Zoomer yelled as he and Cherry Rose zoomed down the hill on the Shred-Monster. "THIS IS GREAT!" Cherry Rose yelled, laughing. Once they crashed into a snowbank, Zoomer's optics landed on a real tall hill, one he hasn't seen before. "Hey, Cherry," he said, once her head was out of the enersnow."Hey?" she said, coughing out some enersnow. Zoomer pointed to the huge hill. "Wanna test the Monster on _that_?" Cherry Rose looked at hill carefully, seeing how tall it was.

"A-Are you s-sure, Z-oomer? It looks...pretty high..." She stammered. Zoomer dug himself out of the enersnow. helping Cherry Rose out as well. "C'mon, Cher! It'll be fun!" Cherry Rose scanned the hill again and smiled thoughtfully. "Okay," she said. Zoomer grinned and the two ran to the over sized hill.

Little did they know, was that it was going to change their lives.

Forever.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO!" The two young Ironoides yelled as the zoomed down the hill. Zoomer clutched the handle bars tightly and shifted the Shred now and again. But when he tried to skid to a halt, as they were shredding through snowbanks and such, it wouldn't stop. "STOP THE SHRED, ZOOMER! WE'RE GOING TO FAST!" Cherry Rose screamed. Zoomer tried to turned the Shred, in hopes it might stop, but it just wouldn't stop. "I CAN'T!" Zommer screamed back. They screamed as the Shred gained speed and they crashed into a huge snowbank.

"Ooff!" Zoomer coughed out some enersnow as he dug himself out, so did Cherry Rose. "Iceiss," Cherry Rose breathed. "Where's the Monster?" Zoomer looked around and, far off in the treenoids, saw a black and electric green figure sticking out of the enersnow. Zoomer raced over to the Shred-Monster and began to pull-but it was stuck in place. "C'mon!" he grunted, trying again. Cherry Rose ran over and wrapped her arms around Zoomer's waist, pulling too. But it just won't budge. "Pull!" Cherry Rose grunted. "What'dya think I'm doing?" Zoomer grunted back, pulling harder.

"May I be of service?"

Cherry Rose and Zoomer look up.

There, towering over them, was a big white Ironoide, but he was..._different_. He looked like enersnow for starters; he didn't have fingers, his hands looked like mittins, he had gray-ish optics with black pupils, and he some sort of pipe in his mouth. A gentle and kind, spark warming smile was on his face. In pure awe, Zoomer and Cherry Rose stepped back, their optics glued an the strange Ironoide. The Ironoide's smile grew a tad bigger and he stepped behind the Shred-Monster. He placed his hands the sides of the Shred-Monster, grunted at first, then pulled out the Shred-Monster with ease. Zoomer and Cherry Rose gasped in awe as the enersnow-like Ironoide handed Zoomer the Shred-Monster happily, his warm, gentile grin reapearing.

"Here ya go!" he cheered happily, handing the Shred-Monster to Zoomer. "Just be careful next time!" Zoomer looked at the Shred-Monster for a second, then took it. "T-Thank y-you, mister!" Zoomer said. The Ironoide smiled. "Oh please," he said.

"Call me Chilly! Chilly the snownoide!" he added. Cherry Rose tilted her helm a bit. "Snownoide?" Chilly smiled and nodded. "Yep! That's me! A snownoide!" The young childern gasped and took a step back, making Chilly confused. "What?" he asked, smile disappearing. "Snownoides can't talk!" Zoomer said. "Or walk!" Cherry Rose added. Chilly just grinned, threw his head up and laughed, it was a charming laugh that sounded like bells. Zoomer tilted his head. "What's so funny?" he asked. Chilly looked at Zoomer and Cherry Rose, chuckling, "Well, you see, I'm magic! So I can walk, talk and dance!" Chill explained. "You can't dance!" Cherry Rose said. "Yes I can." Chilly stated. "Prove it!" Zoomer challenged. "Alrighty!" Chilly stood in the middle of the enersnow and began to-dance!

"See?" Chilly said, ending his dance routine. Cherry Rose and Zoomer's jaws hung open at Chilly; had they just seen right? "Whoa..." Zoomer breathed. "That was amazing!" Cherry Rose said, smiling. "Thank you, Cherry Rose!" Chilly thanked.

"Wait," Cherry Rose said. "How do you know my name?" Chilly just smiled. "I know _every_kid in this town!" Chily turned to Zoomer. "Your name is Zoomer, right?" he said. Zoomer shakily nodded. "Y-Yeah." He stammered. Chilly just beamed. "Hey," he said, "you guys wanna play?" Zoomer and Cherry Rose glanced at each other, they weren't supposed to talk to strangers...then again, Chilly didn't seem like the killer type, so, why not?

"Okay," Zoomer said, while Cherry Rose nodded. "Great!" Chilly cheered. He motioned for the kids to follow him. "C'mon!" Zoomer and Cherry Rose glanced at each other again, then followed Chilly. He lead them down through the treenoides, then they came across a clearing with a frozen pond. Chilly reached up to a frosty branch that had icenoides hanging on it, then he broke six off. "Here!" he said, happy as always. He tossed a pair to each of them. Zoomer and Cherry Rose caught them, confused. "What are we supposed to do with these?" Cherry Rose asked.

"For skateing, silly!" Chilly put his own pair on his feet, the skated over to the pond. He began to twirl around while his hands were behind his back, eyes closed, grinning. Zoomer and Cherry Rose looked confused. "C'mon!" Chilly motioned for the kids to joining him. "Let's go!" Cherry Rose and Zoomer glanced at each other, grinning, and they did the same thing Chilly did with the icenoides, then skated onto the ice. Chilly grinned as he skated with Cherry Rose and Zoomer; he showed them some moves and such. Once they were off the ice, Chilly and Cherry Rose and Zoomer climbed a hill (not a sledding hill) that lead up above the their town.

"Ready?" Chilly said.

Cherry Rose and Zoomer nodded, unsure though. Chilly lifted his arms up and said,

"Snow!"

Enersnow started to drifted softly from the sky above. "Whoa," Zoomer breathed. "Amazing." Cherry Rose breathed also. Chilly grinned. After that, their entire day was filled with laughter and playing. Chilly had taught them different games; different ways to play, different rules, different _everything_. It was the most fun Cherry Rose and Zoomer had had in a long, long time. After the day was done, Zoomer and Cherry Rose had to, regretfully, head home, with a promise from Chilly that he would be back again by tommorow.

Day after day, Cherry Rose and Zoomer would run off to their 'secret-place' and play with Chilly, and day after day there was something new and exciting waiting for them. It was the best thing that ever happened to them.

"You ready?" Chilly asked, standing in the middle of the clearing, something behind his back. "Ready!" Zoomer and Cherry Rose exclaimed at the same time. Chilly grinned and pulled out whatever was behind his back-which was two round shaped Shreds. The two young Ironoides blinked at them, they never seen those before. "What are we supposed to do with those?" Zoomer asked. Chilly continued grinning, and, without a word, handed the Shred's to them. He took out his a round-ish Shred from behind a treenoide, then took it to a small hill. He sat on it, then, while he was going down, twirled it round and round. Zoomer and Cherry Rose watched Chilly in pure awe. Once he reached the bottom, Chilly motioned for the children to do the same thing that he did. Cherry Rose and Zoomer grinned, then raced to the hill, doing the same as Chilly had done. The magical snownoide grinned as the two kids twirled down the hill, but then suddenly felt...hot...

"WHAOO! That was _AWESOME_!" Zoomer cheered, stepping off the round Shred. "Yes! Oh, that was _great_!" Cherry Rose said. "What's next, Chilly?" Chilly wiped sweat off his forehelm, stareing at Irontron's sun. "Um, well, I...uh!" Chilly's knees gave out. "Chilly!" Both children cried out. Zoomer and Cherry Rose dropped the round Shred's and caught Chilly before he fell. "T-Thanks, g-guys," Chilly sputtered, sweat rolling down his forehelm. "Chilly," Cherry Rose said, "are you..." "Sweating?" Zoomer finished. Chilly gave a shakey nodded. "I-I t-think s-so." He sputtered again.

"Well," Cherry Rose began, her English accent showing again. "Its about time for the enersnow to leave soon." She gestured to a patch of enersnow that had melted away to show the glowing greens that was underneath it. Chilly's eyes widened in fear. "Oh no..." he said quietly. "Oh no...not so soon!" Zoomer looked confused. "What?" he asked. Chilly sighed and wiped more sweat off his forehead. "Since the enersnow is melting, _I'm_melting!" The children gasped. "No!" Cherry Rose shouted in protest. "This is horrible!" Zoomer exclaimed. Chilly sighed, then an idea popped into his mind. "But," he said, turning back to the kids. "If I can get somewhere cold, then I can live forever!" Zoomer and Cherry Rose gasped in excitement. Then Cherry Rose thought of something. "But, wait," she said. "Where are gonna get you somewhere cold?" Chilly pondered at this. "I never thought of that...hmmmmm..." he pondered. Zoomer snapped his fingers as something flashed into his mind.

"Hey, wait! I got an idea!" Cherry Rose and Chilly looked at him. Zoomer grinned. "Maybe, just maybe, we could take Chilly to Frozanoide!" (**A/N: You don't really need to learn how to say that; it won't be used often**). Cherry Rose looked at him quizzically. "But Frozanoide his half way across Ironotron! Who the heck do you expect us to get there, Zoomer?" she pointed out.

"Easy," Zoomer stated. "By train." Cherry Rose thought this out in her mind; thinking of some other way to get there besides hitching a ride on a train. But none came to mind. She sighed and nodded to Zoomer. Chilly nodded as well. Zoomer grinned and said, "Well, we better get there now; the next train there is leaving soon!" And, with that, the three zoomed to town. They sneaked Chilly out of the sight of other children. They went to Zoomer's house first. "Just one sec," he said. He went into his house. "Mom! I'm gonna be gone to Cherry Rose's for a sleepover!" He shouted into the house. There was a silence, then his mother shouting back, "Alright, honey. Just be back before dinner tomorrow!" Zoomer groaned softly, so she wouldn't hear, and went out the door.

"Now we can go." Zoomer announced. Cherry Rose grabbed his wrist and ran off, which made the young mechlet yelp in surprise. They raced to the train lofts, Chilly's sweating harder. Zoomer's optics darted from train to train...then he saw it. A train filled with frozen Ironoide goodies. Zoomer grinned and shouted to his friends, "I there, guys!" Then the train started to move. They ran beside the train, then Chilly lifted Zoomer onto the train. (There was an open 'door' that led inside the train). Then Chilly lifted Cherry Rose in, with the help of Zoomer, then Zoomer and Cherry Rose began to help Chilly onto the train. They sat on a makeshift bench, it was just _freezing _in there. Zoomer and Cherry Rose shivered in the cold, while Chilly just grinned, used to the sub-freezing temptress.

Chilly noticed the kids shivering violently, and saw a blanket. He picked it up and wrapped it over the children, letting them sigh in relief. Even though the kids were shivering now and again, the ride was silent. Places passed before them as the rode down the tracks in the cargo hold. Zoomer and Cherry Rose were eating some of the Ironoide frozen goods to eat, Chilly stateing that he didn't need anything.

Zoomer glanced up out of the cargo hold and saw that read '5 miles: Frozanoide'. He gasped and grinned. "Chilly! Cherry!" he called. They glanced up at the sound of their names. "We're here!" he pointed to the sign as it sped by, Chilly and Cherry Rose catching a glimpse. They grinned as Chilly said, "Let's go!" Zoomer held onto the side of the cargo hold, as Cherry Rose held onto the other side, the wind and adrenaline going through them Chilly grabbed both of the waists, pulling them to his side. He made sure they were secure, then jumped off the train. They landed into the enersnow softly.

"Well," Zoomer said, as he popped his head out of the snow, "that was fun." Cherry Rose stuck her head out of the enersnow and rolled her eyes at Zoomer, whom just grinned. Chilly stood up and smiled at them. "Let's go!" he said. They got up and followed Chilly, to who knows where. Soon enough, though, it started to get really. Really. Really. Cold. Zoomer and Cherry Rose shivered, huddled together and embraced in Chilly's arms. Chilly didn't know why they were cold; he was fine. But he guessed, since they weren't made out of enersnow, they couldn't stand sub-zero temperatures.

Finally, they reached a clearing. Zoomer had made a warm fire for him and Cherry Rose, Chily had to stand far away so he didn't melt. Cherry Rose rubbed her hands together and put them up to the fire, warming her hands. Zoomer did the same. both happy. Chilly sighed as he watched his friends warm up against the fire. He wished he didn't have to drag them along. That he didn't have to melt. That he could be...normal. But being who he was, aloud him to make such great friends. That made him smile. Cherry Rose sighed as she began to warm up, as did Zoomer.

"Hey, Zoom?" Cherry Rose said, the sky growing pitch black, almost making it impossible to see Zoomer, besides his lighting mark on him. "Yeah?" he said. Cherry Rose glanced back up at the sky. "Do you think my mom can see me?" she asked. Zoomer gave his friend a gentle smile. Cherry Rose's mother had died three days after she was sparked, because of a sparkattack, leaving her father to take care of her, her little sister, and her three older brothers. "Oh, Cherry, of course your mom can see you. She always can." Zoomer said softly, embraceing his friend. Cherry Rose smiled at her friends kind words. "...Thank you." She said, a single happy tear running down her cheek. "Don't mention it," Zoomer said. "Seriously, tell any of the guys about this, and you'll be in _deep_ trouble." Cherry Rose shook her head in amusement.

Chilly watched with a smile.

The next morning, Zoomer and Cherry Rose awoke to a fire.

Not the pit fire.

A forest fire.

"**FIRE!**" Zoomer screamed scrambling to his feet. Cherry Rose screamed at the top of her vocalizes, waking up Chilly. "Wha...?" he started, then saw the deadly flames engulf Zoomer and Cherry Rose's mini campsite. "**CHERRY ROSE! ZOOMER!**" Chilly yelled, running towards them. Zoomer and Cherry Rose were huddled together next to a treenoide, the fire slowly coming towards them Cherry Rose clinched onto Zoomer for dear life. Zoomer watched in fear as the fire came closer-then horror when he saw Chilly. "**CHILLY! NO!**" he screamed at him. Cherry Rose noitced Chillly running towards them, and screamed, "**CHILLY! NOOOO! YOU'LL MELT!**"

"**I DON'T CARE!**" he kept running.

Chilly picked the children up, he felt soggy and wet, and threw the children away from the fire, near where Chilly was. As soon as he got back his senses, Zoomer turned around to see the fire engulf his enersnow friend, horror filling his eyes, the fire reflecting in them, also of Chilly, melting. "**CHILLY!**" Zoomer screamed, reaching his hand out. Cherry Rose watched in fear as Chily looked at them

He gave them on last grin.

(An hour later, the fire died down by the help of Zoomer and Cherry Rose).

"CHILLY!" Zoomer yelled, his hands cupped around his mouth. "CHILLY! WHERE _ARE _YOU!" Zoomer looked all over the place. Cherry Rose looked right and left, then glanced over a fallen down tree-and got the shock of her life. "Z-Zo-o-me-r," Cherry Rose stammered. "Yeah?" Zoomer said. "I-I t-thi-ink-k I-I fo-oun-d-d h-him-m." She pointed behind the tree. Hope filled Zoomer's spark-that was shattered when he looked over.

A puddle.

A puddle with a pipe floating on it.

_Chillly's_ pipe.

"No," Zoomer said, tears brisking under his eyes. "No...no. No. No. NO! NO! Chilly!" He sank to his knees. "No..." he murmured. With shaky hands, he took the pipe and held it close to his chest. "Chilly..." Cherry Rose said, barely above a whisper. She pressed her face onto his shoulder, crying. Zoomer bit his bottom lip, the tear rolling down and landed on the pipe. Zoomer began to cry, his cheek resting on Cherry Rose's head. "H-He can't die." Zoomer mururmed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "He just can't..." Cherry Rose cried more. "W-Why did he have to do that? W-Why did he have to save us?" she cried softly.

They didn't notice that the pipe glowed a soft yellow, then it grew brighter. Zoomer opened his tear-blurred eyes and looked down at the pipe. "Wha...?" he said, Cherry Rose looked up, she gasped at the sight. Suddenly, the pipe floated from Zoomer's hands and flew over to a pile of enersnow. Cherry Rose and Zoomer stood up and watched in awe as the enersnow was engulfed with the yellow glow, then did a magical swirl. The children had to cover their eyes it was so bright. When the light died down, they uncovered their eyes and saw-

"Hi, guys! Did ya miss me?"

"Chilly!"

Zoomer and Cherry Rose ran up to Chilly and gave him a big bear-hug. Chilly grinned and chuckled, hugging them back. "We missed you!" Cherry Rose said into his chest. Chilly chuckled. "I've only been gone for an hour!" he joked. They laughed. Zoomer looked at Chilly, puzzled. "Chilly," he said. "Why did you save Cherry and I? You knew you were gonna melt." Chilly frowned slightly.

"Because, Zoomer," he said. "I'd rather melt then see you guys die instead. You guys are the best friends I ever had." Chilly smiled again. Then they all hugged once again. "Let's get outta here," Chilly said. They all walked on, still in each others embrace. Once they reached the outskrits of a village in Frozanoide, they had to say goodbye. "Don't be sad," Chilly said. "I'll be back once its nice and cold where you guys live!" Zoomer and Cherry Rose smiled. "I'll scream at the sky to make it get colder faster." Zoomer said. Chilly chuckled, gave them one last hug, then left. This time, alive. Cherry Rose cried softly as Zoomer and her walked away too.

They returned home before mid-day refueling that day. And Chilly had kept his promise: he returned the very day the enersnow had. But he always had to leave, much to Zoomer and Cherry Rose's disappointment. More kids started finding out about Chilly, and more kids started hanging out with him. It wasn't just Chilly, Cherry Rose and Zoomer anymore; it was, mostly, everyone. Zoomer, Cherry Rose and Chilly didn't mind, they found ways for it to just be the three of them. Like when Chilly had to go back to Frozanoide when the weather got hot again.

But then Zoomer and Cherry Rose grew up, and, turns out, they had fallen in love with each other. They had gotten sparkmated and had a sparkling, Boomer. Boomer looked a lot like Zoomer; they both had the same lighting mark going through them, the same optic colour, too. He was a black and red mech, about eight years-old in human years. Boomer's best friend was Sunshine, a yellow and orange femme.

One day, Boomer and Sunshine went out on their Shred-Monster's down these hidden hills that were in the back of a waterfall, down a cave. Zoomer had shown them it when Boomer had turned five. They were just riding down a REALLY big hill, when the crashed into a snowbank. Boomer looked for his Shred-Monster, then saw it wedged inside the snow. "There it is!" Boomer said to Sunshine. Boomer and Sunshine walked over to the Shred, then started to pull it out. But no luck. "C'mon!" Boomer grunted. Sunshine grunted too as they tried to yank it out of the enersnow.

"Can I be of service?"

Boomer and Sunshine looked up to see an Ironoide that look like enersnow. He had a weird looking pipe in his mouth. "Uh...sure?" Sunshine said. They stepped back to let the Ironoide help. The Ironoide grinned and stepped over to the Shred, put his hands on the sides, then started to pull. He let out a few grunts before he yanked out the Shred. He grinned and handed it to an awed Boomer. "T-Thank you, mister!" Boomer and Sunshine said together. Chilly grinned. "Please," he said.

"Call me Chilly! Chilly the snownoide!"

* * *

*_End of story_*

"...and that's the tale of 'Chilly the Snownoide'!" StarGazer said, finishing her tale, putting back on her visor. Charlotte had an awed look on her face, everyone did. At first, there was just an awed/awkward silence, then,

"That was amazing!"

There were some claps all around as StarGazer smiled brightly. "Merry Christmas!" Charlotte said, after all the cheering was over. "Merry Christmas!" Everyone said back. They all laughed, then they started to exchange presents and such, doing Christmas things...little did they know, that someone was watching from the window.

An enersnow like Ironoide with a weird looking pipe in his watched from outside, looking inside. He grinned at what he saw, he loved the story too. He lifted his finger and wrote 'Chilly' on the window. That was his name: Chilly. Chilly's grin got brighter as he saw the two four-year-olds laugh together, then they ran towards the hall, the came back with slields. They put on their snow gear and headed outside. Chilly chuckled.

He turned around ( to you guys) and grinned. "Remember, magic is all around us!" he said. Then he gave a wink and walked off, towards the young children. Maybe he should call his friend Frosty about this...

* * *

**The End**

_**Whoa! This took a LONG time to write! That's why its so late...sorry! ): **_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! :D**_

**Chilly: Me too! :D**

**_X3_**

**_'Till next time! Review!_**

**Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!**

_**XD**_


End file.
